


aslun

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Character Death, F/M, Frerin Lives, M/M, Well not everyone, and allusions to sex, and sex, lots of cursing too, there is naked dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Title: fall [Infinitive Absolute / Intensifying Infinitive Absolute / Subjunctive / Infinitive Absolute Form]</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Frerin fell for Náli.</p><p>Now he's falling again, but Náli isn't there to pick up the pieces.</p><p>((au where Frerin never went to Azanulbizar, got lost going to the Iron Hills, fell in love, never returned to Ered Luin, and ends up fighting in the Battle of the Five Armies))</p>
            </blockquote>





	aslun

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while, but I kept pushing it back to try to work of _How to Art_. That said, chapter two is almost done, I promise, but I've been having major writer's block for it. I know where I want to go, it's just getting Thorin there is more difficult than I want it to be. In the meantime, I decided to work on this.  
>  Besides, we need more Frerin centered fics in the world.  
>  ~~This is based on my facebook page for Frerin, slightly. The first chapter is, at least.~~  
>  That said, BE PREPARED FOR DESCRIPTION OF NUDITY AND ALLUSIONS TO SEX IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I'm just swimming in Tolkein's pool, and maybe peeing in it a little bit by throwing Náli in there. Don't worry, this isn't canon.

**T.A. 2857 (Age: 106)**

Frerin muttered obscenities as he looked around the forest. Of course he'd get lost in the damned forest that Víli insisted they go in with hopes of finding game to kill. Of course, Víli would disappear on him.

' _Fuck my sense of direction!_ ' He thought after an hour of searching and calling out for his brother in law. ' _Fuck Víli for not staying with me! Fuck Thorin for sending me on this bullshit caravan in the Iron Hills!_ '

After wandering for another hour, Frerin made it out of the forest and shivered, pulling his cloak tighter to his body. He was cold and hungry, having never found food. He kept walking until he reached a town of Men. He managed to convince someone to let him work, and he found himself working as he traveled from town to town, slowly making his way to the Iron Hills.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

He lost weight in his travels, and he was reminded of the bitter travels from Erebor to Ered Luin. He muttered a curse, telling himself that this was much better than the years of journeying with an entire contingent of a lost kingdom, and there was no shock from being attacked by a dragon.

Seeing the entrance of Dáin's dominion, Frerin felt his heart lighten. He didn't have to travel, not for a while at least. Thank Mahal for that...

“Speak, dwarrow.” One of the armored guards at the gate grunted. He was tall, and he wore a helmet that made it hard for Frerin to see him. He was also rather rude, but his similarly dressed partner just laughed a bit.

“Oh, stop that, Rór.” He said, “He looks rather weary, go fetch Dáin.”

“Náli!” The dwarrow, Rór, growled.

“Relax, I've got this.” The second guard, Náli, replied, “I doubt he can pick a fight in his state.” The guard wasn't wrong, and Frerin made a small noise of confirmation.

“Alright, fine.” Rór sighed, leaving the two smaller dwarrows alone. Náli chuckled a bit.

“You've got some blue eyes there, lad.” The guard said, “Kind of like the Sea of Rhûn.” Frerin blinked at that.

“Sea of Rhûn? You've been that far east?” He asked. Náli nodded.

“Aye. It's quite the sight.” Frerin never got to answer as Dáin was suddenly there, lifting Frerin off the ground.

“Aye, ye foolish lad! Here, we've all been thinkin' ye've gone an' died in a forest!” His cousin cried out as he squeezed the breath out of the dark haired son of Durin.

“D-Dáin-!” He gasped, “Need- _air_!” Dáin let him go and Frerin took a large breath of air. “ _Thanks_.” He breathed his thanks out at that. He was urged into the domain of his cousin, and he noted that Náli was following them.

“Come now, laddie, where have ye been!?”

“Víli _disappeared_.” He groaned, “And I ended up _lost_ and then I had to find my way out of the stupid forest and _then_ I had to figure out which way was which and then I _finally_ managed to start making my way here by working in different towns so I didn't starve or freeze, since all my supplies were with the stupid caravan!” Dáin slapped his back and Frerin stumbled a bit.

“Well, thankfully ye made it before the winter, eh?” Frerin nodded, smiling weakly. Yeah, thank Mahal for small blessings. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't made it before winter.

Probably freeze to death.

Or starve.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Frerin was absolutely attracted to Náli. After the initial _you can stay with me_ from his cousin and his own very adamant _I can live on my own please don't do this to me_ , the guard had spoken up and offered his own home up to the exiled prince. Frerin had said he didn't have to, but Náli insisted, and had utterly bribed him with promises of stories of his own travels before he settled in the Iron Hills and became a guard for Dáin.

It had taken Frerin completely off guard when Náli had taken him to his home and removed his helmet and armor.

The guard had dark hair, like Frerin's and Thorin's and Dís', but he also had the greenest eyes Frerin had ever seen. Things got worse when Náli removed his sweat ridden shirt and Frerin saw that the guard definitely kept himself in shape, despite the relative calmness in the Iron Hills. Náli looked at him and raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his face.

“What's wrong, your majesty?” He asked.

“N-nothing.” Frerin stammered, feeling his ears burn. Náli let out a small snort, but turned and entered his room.

“ _Frerin, come here!_ ” Náli called. Frerin licked his lips, his brain jumping to his growing erection as he walked towards the guard's room. The prince let out a whimper at the sight of Náli laying on his bed and completely undressed. Frerin's eyes zeroed in on Náli's erection. “So...” The guard looked down at Frerin's crotch and Frerin's eyes widened.

“Wait-”

“If you don't want it, then fine, but you can't deny your arousal.” Náli said, “Besides, you're handsome and seem like a good lad. If it's a one time thing, then fine, but honestly... I rather hope it can be a multiple times thing.”

' _Frerin, no!_ ' A cruel voice that sounded like his father entered Frerin's head, but then Náli grabbed his own erection, running his thumb over the tip.

' _Frerin yes!_ ' His mind screamed at him and Frerin found himself on the guard's bed. Náli made quick work to undress the prince, mouth on Frerin's. The prince moaned.

“W-wait.” He breathed, breaking the kiss.

“Hmm?” Náli looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“We do this... It's as Náli and Frerin. Not a guard and a prince.” Náli smiled.

“Of course.” The guard began kissing Frerin's neck and the prince found himself on his back. “Give or take?”

“I... I've never done either, before.” He admitted, “I'm only a hundred and six.” Náli hummed again.

“Take it, for now. You can learn to give later.” He nodded quickly at the other dwarrow's words, and he groaned as Náli moved his kissing lower.

-!-!-!-!-!-

Frerin laid in bed with the guard, his eyes half closed. Náli was asleep, holding him close with his arms around Frerin's middle. It had been a fantastic experience, for Frerin at least. He knew his siblings, or at least Thorin, would be horrified that Frerin had given up his virginity to a commoner dwarrow from the east. The younger prince couldn't find it in himself to care, though. He personally believed he couldn't have asked for a better bed partner for his first time.

“Mmm... Frerin?” Náli asked as Frerin shifted.

“I just have to pee.” Frerin said. Náli chuckled, but released his hold on Frerin, and the younger dwarrow climbed out of bed. He did his business in the toilet room, before deciding to repay Náli for his wonderful experience. With a sly grin, Frerin crawled into bed from the foot of it, not going further than the guard's waist.

-!-!-!-!-!-

Frerin decided to write a letter to his brother two weeks later, after he and Náli entered a proper court ship, with the exception that it involved sex. He didn't care whether the two had sex or not, and the two dwarves had made it clear that they liked each other for personality, and not the sex.

Besides, Frerin wasn't all that great at it, but he was most definitely learning.

His letter to Thorin was a simple one. It told the basic 'hey, yeah, I'm alive, by the way', as well as telling his brother that he was most definitely planning on staying in the Iron Hills to be in a court ship with Náli. It also told his brother of his travels to their cousin's domain, before Frerin thanked his brother for understanding.

He never got a reply.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**T.A. 2940 (189)**

' _Eighty three wonderful years of knowing you... Eighty of them as your husband... Thank you, for everything..._ ' Frerin thought as he stared at the tomb. It had been a standard hunting trip, or it was supposed to be. Frerin had remained in the Iron Hills, working on engraving a small leather bracer for his husband. It was, after all, their eightieth anniversary coming up. Then the entourage of hunters returned, all of them with their heads bowed, and Náli in one's arms, lifeless.

“It was an orc pack. Took us by surprise; Náli was slain by a warg. We did our best, but... he never stood a chance. I'm sorry, your majesty.” It had been the guard captain that had been brave enough to talk to him, and Frerin could feel his heart being ripped out. Náli had been his world, and now he was gone. Frerin felt his whole world had caved in, and he knew he wouldn't be able to crawl out of it.

“Frerin, your majesty.” Frerin turned to Rór, the old guard now one of Frerin's friends. “It's late. You should go home.” Frerin sighed at that, but nodded. It had been three days since Náli had died, and Frerin had spent the whole day, their anniversary, at his tomb. It was painful to tear himself away, but Dáin had been worried about him, sending Stonehelm or Rór to check on him often.

Frerin hadn't expected to find his brother in his home when he arrived.

“Thorin?” He whispered, stunned. Thorin turned to him, stunned, as Stonehelm quickly made his escape for what was no doubt a fight.

“You're alive?” Thorin asked, anger and hurt in his eyes. Frerin bristled at that.

“What the fuck are you talking about!? Of course I am! I sent you a letter eighty three years ago!” He shouted at his brother. Thorin looked confused for a split second, before he got angry.

“I never received a damned letter!” He shouted back.

“Well I fucking sent one!” Frerin snapped, “Now what are you doing here!?” Thorin hesitated and Frerin felt himself calm down. Thorin? Hesitating? “Nadad?” Their stomachs growled and both brothers let out a snort at the other. “Come on, let's talk in the kitchen.”

Once they were settled and eating, Frerin nudged his brother to start talking. Thorin sighed.

“I am going on a quest to reclaim Erebor.”

“You what?” Frerin breathed, eyes widening.

“I wish to-”

“I fucking heard you!” Frerin said, before slowly shaking his head. Maybe a quest would help the pain in his heart. “I want to go with you.”

“Absolutely not!” Thorin snapped.

“And just why not!?” Frerin glared.

“You need to return to Ered Luin and help Dís and Víli!” Thorin replied, “It's bad enough I'm taking our nephews-”

“Wait, nephews?” Frerin asked.

“Don't change the subject, Frerin! You're going home!”

“Fuck no! I'm not going back to Ered Luin! Especially if, by some miracle, you reclaim the mountain and I have to just wander all the way back! No! I'm going with you!”

“I forbid it!”

“Fine! Be an unreasonable ass! I'm staying here, in my home! Who'd be stupid enough to follow you anyways!?” Frerin snapped, getting up from the table. “Finish eating and sleep on the couch.” He went to his and Náli's room and he felt his heart tighten. He changed out of his clothes and climbed into their bed, pressing his face into the pillows and praying that it still smelled like his husband.

He heard Thorin leave the house during the night, and began to cry, hugging his husband's pillow to his chest.

' _Fuck..._ '

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Question: Bearers, yes or no? (I can go either way, but the vote will help me decide.)~~  
>  Feedback would be lovely. Please and thank you.


End file.
